cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens
Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from simple bacteria to intelligent life; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. Extraterrestrial life is life that does not originate from Earth. It is also called alien life, or, if it is a sentient and/or relatively complex individual, an "extraterrestrial" or "alien" (or, to avoid confusion with the legal sense of "alien", a "space alien"). These as-yet-hypothetical life forms range from simple bacteria-like organisms to beings with civilizations far more advanced than humanity. Although many scientists agree that extraterrestrial life exists, so far no unambiguous evidence for its existence exists. The science of extraterrestrial life is known as exobiology. The science of astrobiology also considers life on Earth as well, and in the broader astronomical context. Meteorites that have fallen to Earth have sometimes been examined for signs of microscopic extraterrestrial life. In 2015, "remains of biotic life" were found in 4.1 billion-year-old rocks in Western Australia Alien Cryptids Many people believe that cryptids are in fact aliens, as an explanation for why they are so hard to find. Cryptids such as Bigfoot and other humanoid Cryptids often fall under this category. Other Cryptids, however, have the ability to speak, and confirm through their dialogue that they are of extraterrestrial origin, such as Indrid Cold and the Cryptids that travel to Earth in spaceships and flying discs are considered aliens by default, and some, such as Flatwoods Monster and the Dover Demon, are viewed as aliens due to being widely accepted as extraterrestrials or simply due to their nature. Aliens Atmospheric Jellyfish This unexplained phenomena has been sighted by hundreds of people across the globe (From China to Norway), including top meteorological scientists, military bases and cities. These sighting prompted speculation on what the creatures really were. According to NASA, these creatures may be the result of space debris reflecting off of the Northern Lights. NASA has also launched 60,000 'jellyfish' into Earth's orbit during their From Undersea to Outer Space experiment. These produced Atmospheric Jellyfish may yield insight to the sighted Atmospheric Jellyfish. .]] Alien UFOs In cryptozoology, the term UFO–or unidentified flying object–refers to a suspected alien spacecraft, although its definition encompasses any unexplained aerial phenomena. UFO sightings have been reported throughout recorded history and in various parts of the world. They became a major subject of interest–and the inspiration behind numerous films and books–following the development of rocketry after World War II with Foo Fighters Appearing During WWII. Grey Aliens Grey Aliens, also known as Greys '''and '''Grays '''are said to be dark grey-skinned humanoid aliens that have lack of external human organs such as noses, ears or sex organs. Their bodies are usually depicted as being long and lacking in muscle. Their legs are shorter from what one would see in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as different from a human their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins. Grays are said to have oddly large heads compared to their bodies. They are also said to have completely no hair anywhere on the body, including the facial hair or any other type of hair, and no outer ears or noses, but only small openings for nostrils. They are said to have very large black eyes with no pupil. Also reports and abductions claim they are small, but there are exceptions as some claim seeing large ones the size of a human or larger. Grey Alien sightings make up over 40% of all reported alien encounters. Indrid Cold '''Indrid Cold, commonly known as The Grinning Man, is a purported humanoid entity. His name comes from his tendency to smile at those who encounter him. And it is also said that he still visits West Virginia today. History In cryptozoology, the term UFO–or unidentified flying object–refers to a suspected alien spacecraft, although its definition encompasses any unexplained aerial phenomena. UFO sightings have been reported throughout recorded history and in various parts of the world, raising questions about life on other planets and whether extraterrestrials have visited Earth. They became a major subject of interest–and the inspiration behind numerous films and books–following the development of rocketry after World War II. Timeline To see full list, see List of Alien Encounters. Sources Scientists find martian bacteria in meteorite Definition of "Alien" or "Extraterrestrial" Remains of biotic life found on rocks in Western Australia Category:Cryptids Category:Aliens Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Explanations